


Follow Me

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo figured this was a good way to go</p><p>Spoilers for Season 5 episode: Abandon All Hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on 10/28/12
> 
> http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/34523643109/follow-me

Jo figured this was a good way to go. Many hunters got caught by a vampire or a shifter or a stupid mistake.

But Jo couldn’t feel her legs. She knew there was not surviving this anyway, she wanted to go down swinging. Not in a hospital bed. Not running away from a pair of damn hell hounds. She was going to make a dent when she died helping the brothers stop the damn apocalypse.

Of course, that doesn’t mean this was what she was expecting on the other side. She thought there’d be a reaper of some sort. Not a beautiful, red headed woman clad in all white.

“Joanna Beth Harville.” And he voice sounded soft and endearing, matching the small smile on her lips.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” Jo didn’t know what was about to happen. She thought she looked vaguely like the girl Dean slept with, Anna. The one that was an angel.

“I’m Anna. I’m an angel,” She responds. “I’ve been watching you. Watching over you, keeping you safe.”

“Well you did a shit job just now.” Jo replies venomously.

“I’m sorry. I tried, but Meg is really tricky. I’m sorry.”

“Why does it matter so much to you, anyway? I understand why Sam and Dean matter so much, what, with being the vessels, but why me?”

“Well. Castiel has Dean. I have you.” Anna says taking a few steps towards Jo. She refuses to back up-it shows weakness.

“What does that mean?” She never really met Castiel except for coming over here, and they didn’t interact much where she could see.

“It means I love you. It means I’m supposed to watch over you on both Earth and in Heaven,” Anna explains, reaching a hand out and cupping Jo’s face with it.

“I don’t even know you,” Jo replies, pulling away slightly.

“But you will.” Anna nods, letting her hand drop from Jo’s face just far enough to pass as an offer. “Follow me.”

Jo takes the hand and follows.


End file.
